


24:00

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Smut, bottom yamada, soft, yes there's porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: how a rest day is up until 24:00.





	24:00

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessedmak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedmak/gifts), [chocolatecrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/gifts), [Aisu_Inoue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisu_Inoue/gifts), [Akani232](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akani232/gifts), [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts), [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts), [semikusa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semikusa/gifts), [thesecretdoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/gifts), [yellowdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreamer/gifts).



> Good job to all YutoYama Exchange writers of 2018! ♥  
> I wasn't exactly the best mod, but thank you for having me another year and participating another year in this exchange.
> 
> This exchange would've never happened without all of you, nor would it have continued for 4 years _(yes! we are 4, can you believe it!)_
> 
> Here's a small present for all of you, hope you don't mind.  
> And hopefully, see you all next year.
> 
> (p/s: totally not beta'd but at least passed MS Words)

**08:00**

 

They start the day with a groggy kiss.

 

Lips misplaced, a little too much to the left, a little too much to the chin. They can feel each other’s lips curling up into a satisfying grin as they inch their lips nearer for a proper kiss.

 

Small suckles and licks.

 

Yamada lets go of a giggle, pulling himself nearer to the other man in his bed, head resting just above his chest.

 

“Morning, sleepy head.” Yuto runs his fingers across Yamada’s bed head, allowing his arms to pull the other man closer than he is already.

 

Yamada mumbles a “M’hmm” as a reply.

 

They cuddle for a little while more.

 

It’s a weekend and they can afford to laze in their bed for a longer time.

 

_(Yuto will never get old of the word ‘their’. Sharing felt good, for once)_

 

It’s a good different from their usual working days. Their day usually start at different timings, depending on their schedule. There are days where Yuto has drama filming, other days Yamada has a magazine spread to shoot. Then there are also days where they will meet each other in the middle when they have activities as JUMP.

 

There are also days where they totally miss each other. One can be home and the other having an overnight shoot somewhere else.

 

It isn’t usual that they will get their day offs together, but when they do, they can’t help but want to stick to each other like they are glued together.

 

Limbs tangle and wrestle against their blanket as Yuto climbs out of the bed.

 

He looks on at Yamada pulling at the sheets closer, and he whispers under his breath, “Blanket thief.”

 

Going into the bathroom, Yuto starts to clean up, also squeezing the toothpaste out for Yamada _(because this person is too blind in the morning when he can’t be bothered to wear his glasses)_.

 

Yamada trudges into the bathroom a minute later when Yuto is shaving. Picking up his toothbrush, he shoves it into his mouth before leaning all his weight on Yuto as he brushes his teeth with both his eyes closed.

 

“Sometimes I just want to show people how much you are not a morning person.” Yuto tilts his head down to look at the shorter man. Yamada just replies him with an incoherent gruff which Yuto interprets it as ‘I don’t care’.

 

It doesn’t stop a grin creeping up Yuto’s lips.

 

After another minute or so, Yamada’s eyes crack open and rinses his mouth full of toothpaste. Yuto figures that the minty sensation of the toothpaste woke his boyfriend up better than a good morning kiss.

 

When Yamada looks up from the sink, he is met with another kiss from Yuto. Lips, stubble, shaving cream and all.

 

“You like doing this too much, don’t you?” Yamada laughs while pushing his boyfriend away. He wipes the shaving cream off his face with his face and wipes it off on Yuto’s forehead.

 

Pulling his shirt off, Yamada ignores the whistle that Yuto’s giving him. “Shut it, Nakajima.”

 

“Nice view in the morning,” Yuto raises an eyebrow.

 

Yamada just turns his back to him and waves a hand before he continues to undress.

 

Yuto swears under his breath.

 

Yamada just laughs as he steps into the shower.

 

“If you are quick, we can share a shower together.” Yamada chimes playfully.

 

Yuto thinks that he might have accidentally cut his chin with his shaver but it is probably worth it.

 

* * *

 

**09:15**

 

Yuto has no idea how they managed to get out of the shower.

 

Hands on each other’s body. Skin to skin. Heated kisses with sweet, sensual moans in between.

 

_(“Not there.” Yamada lets out a moan, leaning more of his weight on Yuto._

 

_Yuto’s fingers are caressing down the side of his waist, and he can feel Yamada shiver in his embrace. He continues to pepper kisses down the side of Yamada’s neck, suckling at the sensitive skin._

 

_He continues to trail down, pulling Yamada’s hand down with his._

 

_They do not need words on what is to come next.)_

 

They did not go all the way, but this is probably too _exciting_ for the morning anyway.

 

Yamada is happily over the counter flipping pancakes, while Yuto is only a small distance away from him preparing their coffee for the day.

 

While the water boils, he brings out the strawberries that they’ve washed the previous night and maple syrup, putting them onto their small dining table.

 

“Is there anything you want to do today?” Yuto hums as he brings out the sugar and milk for their coffee. Yamada never liked his coffee bitter, and Yuto thinks that his boyfriend added too much sugar to not be sugar-high for the rest of the day.

 

He sees Yamada shrugging his shoulders. “I think we are running out of food at home.” Yamada stops and ponders, “And shampoo.”

 

“Today’s grocery shopping then!” Yuto nods as he pours the coffee out into their matching mugs. It isn’t anything romantic, just cheap plain mugs in their member colours. They then decorated each other’s mugs with ceramic markers.

 

_(Yamada doodled musical notes and cameras, along with Yuto’s name in the most stylised Japanese handwriting he can write in. Yuto then drew strawberries and cakes on Yamada’s, and writing Yamada’s name in the cutest hiragana handwriting he can muster.)_

 

Yamada sets their plates of pancakes on the table while Yuto brings their mugs of coffee over to the table. “We should do our laundry too.”

 

“You do the dishes and I’ll do the laundry today.” Yuto nudges the sugar and milk closer to Yamada.

 

“Fair enough.” Pulling the sugar and milk closer, Yamada pushes the maple syrup closer to his boyfriend.

 

Breakfast continues with a nice comfortable conversation between them.

 

There isn’t any concrete discussion between them, just anything and everything that they can think of.

 

Something that they saw the other day.

 

Someone they’ve met at the studio by chance and what they’ve caught up.

 

Sharing the new model of camera that just came out.

 

Or the new tuner for the saxophone that he needs to get because the old one isn’t as accurate as before.

 

Breakfast just continues on with such a note, as the soft morning sun shines in through the windows of their home.

 

* * *

 

**11:00**

 

They get out of the comforts of their home, all dished out in their glasses, beanie, masks and every other disguise that they need.

 

Technically, even without these disguises, no one would recognise them anyway _(especially so, now that they can drive around instead of taking public transportation)_ , but they do it anyway. It’s like a habit that they’ve developed from young, and it then became a part of their fashion.

 

A part of themselves.

 

A part of their identity.

 

Huddling into the car, Yuto starts the engine of the car, while Yamada scrolls the shopping list that he had quickly put up just a while ago.

 

“I feel like getting a cactus,” Yamada mumbles as he looks down at his phone.

 

Yuto sneaks a quick look at Yamada before he continues to focus his eyes on the road as he drives. “Don’t you have a huge one back at home?”

 

“That is at my house, not our’s.” Yamada states as a matter of fact.

 

It shuts Yuto up for a while.

 

“I’ll help choose it then,” He nods, a smile creeping up his lips. “Why not succulents instead of another gigantic cactus?”

 

Yamada has a thoughtful expression for a while before he nods in agreement. “We can get a few. And maybe a few photo frames to frame up a few of your photos.”

 

“You mean at least 50 photo frames,” Yuto chuckles as he backs the car into the empty slot.

 

Yamada shrugs, “As long as you don’t fill them all up with my face.”

 

“Impossible. You are my favourite photography subject, you know that.” Both of them steps out of the car, before Yuto locks it up.

 

They walk side by side into the mart, Yuto casually picking up a basket while Yamada naturally starts to pick out the fruits and vegetables that are on his list.

 

They fall into a comfortable pace, walking together as they pick out their dinner and other snacks that they tend to munch on when they are allowed to have the extra time to themselves. They pick up a few small succulents in the Plant corner as well, along with a few fancy-looking potteries and a cute watering can that is the shape of a blue elephant.

 

As well as five photo frames of different sizes from the DIY corner.

 

_(Yuto did try to put in ten more into their basket, but Yamada places them back almost immediately._

 

_“That is our home, not a photography studio, Nakajima.”_

 

_“Fair enough. But I get to choose the photos we display.”)_

 

“Should we get lunch before going back?” Yamada asks when Yuto takes his wallet out of pay for their groceries. The taller man takes a look at his watch and nods in agreement.

 

Picking up the bags and handing Yamada a few other lighter ones, Yuto asks, “What do you want to eat?”

 

“Ramen?” Yamada suggests as they walk back to their car.

 

Yuto opens up the car boot and places their grocery bags in. “I know a shop around the corner.”

 

Yamada nudges Yuto with his elbow. “Oh? Who did you go on a date with to know such a shop? Definitely not me.”

 

His voice is teasing and Yuto knows.

 

“Oh, you know, that other actor I met on the set when I was filmi-!” He is cut short with another elbow jab. Yuto lets out a chuckle before pulling Yamada into a friendly hug, quietly placing a kiss on the shorter’s neck when no one is looking.

 

“I was filming near the area and the staffs introduced us this shop. Come on, you’ll like it.”

 

He gets another jab on his chest, and he knows that Yamada forgives him for teasing him _(even though the person who started the whole joke was Yamada himself)_. Yuto gently pulls Yamada by his arm, leading the shorter man to the ramen store that he mentioned.

 

It’s a nice and cosy restaurant packed away in a corner. If Yuto hasn’t led him over, Yamada isn’t sure if he would’ve found it. When they step into the shop, they are met with a friendly ‘Welcome!’. The lunch crowd has not started, and they quickly found their seats _(not that there is much to find. The store is only this big and could probably only fit at most 20 people all packed inside)_.

 

The menu is simple, only consisting of a total of nine variation of ramen, with the choice of three different broths.

 

“At least we wouldn't need to think too much about choices,” Yamada hums as he picks his ramen, adding a serving of gyoza to share between the two of them.

 

Yuto agrees, “It’s nice to just focus on the little things and perfecting them. The owner shared with us the other time that maybe once in a while he’d dish out something new for a change, but he wouldn't change his menu.”

 

Lunch time passes them in the form of clattering chopsticks and slurping of noodles.

 

They don't talk as much as breakfast, just quietly enjoying the afternoon sun and their warm, savory lunch.

 

* * *

 

**14:22**

 

The plastic bags rustle as they place them on their dining table.

 

“The ramen is actually pretty good,” Yamada shuffles between their grocery bags, pulling out the fruits and vegetables. Yuto then carries them over to their refrigerator to keep.

 

“Glad that it fits your taste.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Yamada to bring out all the food they’ve bought from the grocery bags. He waves Yuto away, “Go do the laundry already.”

 

“Right, right.”

 

Their apartment falls quiet. Only the sounds that can be heard are the rustling of the grocery bags as Yamada folds them to be kept.

 

Or the sound of the clothing being tossed into the washing machine.

 

Or the opening and closing of the refrigerator or cupboards as Yamada keeps everything to the different places they belong.

 

Or the water running as Yuto sets the washing machine up.

 

It continues as Yamada picks his phone up after keeping everything and just plopping down onto their couch to surf the net. Yuto on the other goes into their recreation room to start choosing photographs to print and frame up, as he waits for the laundry to be done.

 

The succulents they got from the mart are now happily in their new artsy ceramic pots, some nestled at a corner of their window in the living room, and a few others on the coffee table.

 

It might just be his imagination, but the succulents make their home cosier.

 

Brighter.

 

And Yamada cannot help but have this warm fuzzy feeling in his heart. They have been staying together for some time, but there are days that he still cannot wrap his head around this fact.

 

Today is one of those days.

 

It still feels like yesterday that they still had the tension of rivalry between them. Of course, they still do see each other as rivals, but it’s different. In the past, they are at each other’s throat. There were times that he felt good that he is doing better than Yuto _(and he swears that Yuto probably felt the same some days as well, back then)_.

 

But right now, it’s a friendly competition between them to do better together.

 

They are happy when the other is doing better, when the other has a new offer. Be it a drama, or a movie. Even a cover spread or a billboard advertisement.

 

Now, they will huddle together on the couch when they are both at home and discuss with each other how they can do better, what they did great, what they should continue to do.

 

Yamada never thought that they would get together as a _couple (the word still tingles on his tongue, a blush quietly creeping up his cheeks)_.

 

He fiddles with his phone, only looking up for a moment when he spots Yuto coming out of the room with a few pieces of printed photographs.

 

“What do you think about these?” Yuto waves the photographs in his hand before he passes them over to Yamada. He takes them in his hand as he places his phone down.

 

Yuto moves over to sit by his side as Yamada looks through the photographs.

 

A few of them are their two-shots. When they are practicing their dance, or a random shot when they are out on a drive. The rest of them are just a variation of Yamada when Yuto uses him as practice in the confines of their home.

 

When Yamada’s cooking.

 

When Yamada’s lying on the couch watching his Korean dramas.

 

When Yamada’s fast asleep when Yuto came back home late because of a midnight shoot once.

 

The photographs make Yamada’s lips curl up even more.

 

“I’m lucky to have you, Yuto.”

 

“Hmmm. I think I’m the luckier one.” Yuto pulls Yamada to lean against his frame. He buries his nose into Yamada’s hair, sniffing the same shampoo scent that they share _(Yuto doesn’t understand how it smells so much better on Yamada than on himself)_. He leaves a quick peck on the back of Yamada’s neck before pulling the bag that contains the photo frames that they got earlier.

 

Putting the bag into Yamada’s laps, Yuto pats his hair before walking towards the beeping washing machine that has just finished their load of laundry.

 

“I’ll go put up the laundry. You can put those in the frames!”

 

“Go on, the luckier one between us.” Yamada waves him away while laughing.

 

* * *

 

**17:45**

 

When Yuto is finally done putting up their laundry _(a whole line up of a variation of grey and black clothing, he realises)_ , Yamada is already preparing to cook their dinner.

 

It isn’t often that Yamada will cook at home.

 

First, it isn’t often that they are at home together during dinner. Of course, most of the time they just don’t have time. Both of them would have been dead tired after their endless schedules, and Yuto can bare to let Yamada cook after such a long day.

 

So, more often than not, they will eat out or order take outs.

 

He quietly creeps up behind Yamada, encircling the shorter man in his arms. “I miss your cooking.”

 

He can feel Yamada jolting at the sudden embrace, but it is quickly followed by Yamada’s giggles.

 

“Right. It’s nothing special tonight though. It’s just plain old katsu curry.” Yamada doesn’t look back at Yuto, continuing to beat the eggs that are going to help him hold the breadcrumbs on the chicken cutlets. He does, however, leans a little of his weight onto Yuto, turning his head and pecking the taller man on the side of his chin.

 

Yuto lets go of him, moving over to close the door of the service balcony so that all the frying of chicken cutlet wouldn’t affect the smell of their newly washed laundry later on. He then goes back to hovering behind Yamada.

 

“Stop it already,” Yamada laughs. “Go roll the chicken cutlet over the egg batter and then roll them in the breadcrumbs until they are fully covered. You can at least do that right?”

 

Yuto quickly nods, turning over to wash his hands before taking over the egg batter and the chicken cutlets that are already dusted with flour.

 

Yamada swears that if his boyfriend has a tail, it would be wagging really hard right now. He doesn’t understand why Yuto always insists that he should help out in the kitchen even though the taller man only has the most basic cooking skills.

 

He doesn’t stop him though.

 

Yamada enjoys Yuto’s company in the kitchen, even if sometimes he is more of a trouble than help.

 

_(He remembers the last time where he was trying to bake a cake and Yuto manages to whisk the batter so hard that the kitchen was later covered in cake batter._

 

_Until today, Yamada still doesn’t understand how that happened._

 

_But despite all the trouble cleaning up later, Yamada finds a sorry Nakajima Yuto adorable. Especially with his pout, he can almost see his boyfriend as a sad puppy when he messes up in the kitchen.)_

 

He continues to dice the potatoes and carrots into smaller cubes before putting them into the pot of boiling water that he prepared beforehand. In between, he will take a peek at Yuto’s progress. This time round, Yamada spots a dust of flour on Yuto’s cheek and he let out a laughter before he notices.

 

“Yama?” Yuto looks over with a questioning look.

 

Yamada continues to giggle before reaching out to wipe away the flour that managed to get onto his boyfriend’s face. He leans in and plants a quick kiss on the same spot his finger traced a while ago.

 

“You got flour on your cheeks, silly.” His smile is bright and warm like the sun, even though the sun is setting just outside their home.

 

Yuto crinkles his nose, “Funny. I didn’t touch my face.”

 

“You accident prone kitchen disaster. Don’t destroy our dinner.” Yamada just laughs in response as he goes back to his curry.

 

* * *

 

**20:00**

 

They cuddle up together on the couch after having dinner.

 

The television is turned on, showing a prime-time drama that both of them don’t follow _(given the choice, they would follow it, but they don’t have the time to watch it when it airs on the television)_.

 

Yamada rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder, and Yuto has his arm slung over Yamada’s, pulling the shorter man closer.

 

They enjoy spending the night silently together in each other’s arms. It’s a simple joy for the both of them that have busy schedules.

 

Yamada pulls on Yuto’s long fingers, playing with them before interlacing their fingers together.

 

“What time are you going out tomorrow?” Yamada asks in a mumble. He nuzzles against Yuto’s neck, inhaling the scent of Yuto’s shirt.

 

Yuto shifts on the couch, leaning against the hand rest and pulling Yamada to lie on him, his legs on either side of his boyfriend. He then slings his free around Yamada as well, pulling him close.

 

“Early,” he replies. “You only start after lunch, right? Rest more before you go off to your schedule.”

 

Yamada hums in reply.

 

“Don’t wanna end the day.”

 

Yuto has the same sentiments.

 

It has been too long since the both of them are together at home, doing nothing.

 

_(But it’s everything to them)_

 

Yamada flips over, chest to chest, his chin resting near Yuto’s collarbones. He then pulls himself up, locking lips with Yuto, throwing his arms around Yuto’s shoulders.

 

Both of them let out a soft moan as their hips grind together.

 

“You have work tomorrow, Yama.” Yuto whispers into Yamada’s lips, his hands slowly tracing the back of Yamada’s waist.

 

Yamada hums into the kiss, pulling Yuto closer. “I only start in the afternoon.”

 

It is an invitation, Yuto knows.

 

He doesn’t decline it.

 

His hands ducked under Yamada’s shirt, pulling them over the shorter man’s head. They break their kiss for a moment, untangling themselves to get rid of the pieces of clothes hindering them from the most intimate touches.

 

When the last piece of clothing is thrown haphazardly onto the floor, Yamada let out a delicious moan when Yuto’s fingers wrap around his dick. The sound turns Yuto on, his fingers sliding faster along Yamada’s length.

 

Yamada in turn brings his hands to wrap around Yuto’s, sliding along the length in the same pace as Yuto. He is starting to pant, and couldn’t help but wrap his legs around Yuto’s waist.

 

Their lips are locked together, Yamada’s legs pulling them closer. Yuto lets go of Yamada’s dick, eliciting a disapproving groan from the other man. His disapproval doesn’t last long as Yuto brought both of their dicks together, pulling Yamada’s hands to wrap around both of their lengths and setting a pace that is much too fast for Yamada.

 

“W-wait, I -!” Yamada moans into the kiss, before breaking it to hide his face in the crook of Yuto’s neck. He is so close to cumming, and he knows that Yuto knows it as well. The other man doesn’t stop stroking their lengths together.

 

The feeling of Yuto’s hand, together with his, running down both their lengths and the heat coming from Yuto’s is driving Yamada crazy. He tries to hold it back, but he feels Yuto’s free hand slowly moving behind to cup his ass and kneading it.

 

And that broke Yamada.

 

He cums against Yuto’s dick and onto their hands. Cum covered their hands and stomach, and Yamada loses all his strength as he rides his orgasm.

 

Yuto swears that nothing is hotter than Yamada right now.

 

Face flushed red with pleasure, and a bit of cum his own cum on his cheek.

 

He pulls his boyfriend close, planting kisses on his hair. “Shall we continue in bed?” He whispers into Yamada’s ear, his finger tracing Yamada’s hole, hinting on what’s to come.

 

Yuto feels Yamada nodding against his shoulder, and he carries Yamada just like that back into their bedroom.

 

Their limbs tangle together in a mess as soon as they reach the bed. Yuto reaches out, fumbling for the lube and condom. Yamada’s on his back, watching his boyfriend fumbling around blindly and a small giggle escapes his lips.  
  


“Seems like you need a hand,” Yamada teases, his voice raspy from their previous foreplay. His legs are hooked around Yuto’s waist, adding a little pressure to urge Yuto to hurry.

 

Yuto quickly finds it, emptying enough on his hand and fingers before reaching down behind Yamada. A soft, sharp inhale of breath can be heard from Yamada when the first finger entered.

 

“Okay?” Yuto plants a kiss on Yamada’s eyelid, to which Yamada nods.

 

It’s a signal for Yuto to continue moving, spreading him wider for what’s to come. One finger turns two.

 

Yamada moans into the kiss when Yuto spreads him, when his fingers touch a sensitive spot.

 

“Faster.” Yamada urges, spreading his legs wider for Yuto to have more access. His arms wrap around Yuto’s neck, pulling him even closer. Yuto moves down, trailing kisses down Yamada’s chest as he goes before sucking on a nipple.

 

Yamada’s moans grew louder with the stimulation, arching his back to increase contact with Yuto. He doesn’t know when the number of Yuto’s fingers increased, nor when Yuto pulled his fingers out to put on the condom.

 

The next thing he knew, he can feel the heat of Yuto’s dick against his ass.

 

“I’m coming in.” Yuto’s breaths are heavy with want. Yamada uses his legs to pull Yuto closer, the head of Yuto’s dick pressed flush against the entrance.

 

“Come in.”

 

And that’s all Yuto need to push himself into Yamada’s heat. They groan at the sensation together, and Yuto can feel Yamada doing a body shiver. “You okay?” Yuto asks, lips against the damp skin of Yamada.

 

Yamada doesn’t reply for a moment, before he gives him a nod.

 

“Move.” He urges Yuto. He is rewarded with Yuto’s groan as he contracts the muscles of his ass. Yamada smirks at his boyfriend, not that Yuto would see it since he has his face buried in his shoulder.

 

“Tease.”

 

He starts to move in a slow pace, making sure that Yamada’s alright before he increases his speed.

 

It doesn’t take long before he hits Yamada’s sweet spot, eliciting a long, high-pitched moan from Yamada. The contraction of muscles around his dick, along with the delicious sounds Yamada’s making made it hard for Yuto to keep it cool.

 

And it seems like Yamada doesn’t want him to keep his cool as well.

 

Along with the thrusts, Yamada moves his hips to meet his. It’s so sexy and turns him on so much. It also feeds his ego on how much Yamada wants him, not that he will let Yamada know about this or he will never hear the end of it from him boyfriend.

 

The constant simulation against his prostate is bringing Yamada waves after waves of pleasure, and he can feel himself reaching his limit. He is rocking his hip with every thrust of Yuto’s hip, all accurately pressing onto his prostate.

 

Tears are running down his face from the pleasure he is feeling, and Yamada swears that his dick is already leaking.

 

“Y-yuto. I’m -!” Before he can finish his sentence, he is already riding his orgasm, muscles clenching down tightly onto Yuto dick. Yuto quickly thrusts a few times before emptying himself.

 

“Good?” Yuto’s breaths are still heavy. He leans in swipe the wet locks that are sticking on Yamada’s forehead away before planting a kiss there.

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

**23:11**

 

“The bed has never felt so comfortable.” Yamada sighs as he finds a comfortable position to lie down.

 

They did it another round before going into the bath together.

 

All clean and warm on the bed, Yuto bring the hair dryer over to their bed. “Come on, you need to dry your hair before you sleep.”

 

“Hmm,” But Yamada doesn’t make any move.

 

Sighing, Yuto pulls Yamada up, letting the shorter man lean on him. Turning on the hair dryer, he starts to run his fingers through Yamada’s hair to dry them.

 

“I give this service an A plus.” Yamada mumbles, barely awake.

 

By the time his hair’s dry, Yamada has fallen asleep in Yuto’s arm. Yuto chuckles, setting the hair dryer down before moving Yamada to a comfortable position to sleep in.

 

Pulling the blanket over Yamada’s sleeping frame, Yuto leans in, leaving a chaste kiss on Yamada’s lips. “Good night, love.”

 

Quietly, he moves over to unplug the hair dryer and tiptoed out of their bedroom to dry his hair.

 

* * *

 

**24:00**

 

Squirming under the blankets, Yamada opened his eyes a little.

 

The room is still dark.

 

He stretches a little, before moving closer to Yuto, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. Squinting, he can see that it is already midnight.

 

“Urgh,” His back is killing him even with the slightest move.

 

His movement woke Yuto up. “Are you okay?” His voice groggy from sleep.

 

He can feel Yamada shaking his head, and he slings his arms over the older man’s waist, rubbing small circles with just the right pressure.

 

The pressure made Yamada relax into Yuto’s embrace, as he lets out a soft sigh. “Better,” he mummers into Yuto’s shoulder.

 

“Sleep,” Yuto pulls him closer, resting his chin on top of Yamada’s head, as Yamada snuggles against him.

 

“Hmm, night.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: it's been a long time, so i hope for whoever that read up to here likes it. i totally did not plan the frick frack part. they decided that they want and it happened. mak saw me crying while writing, ask her. they have their own minds i swear. 
> 
> if you've managed to read up to my a/n, if you can list out 3 special timings (i.e. 08:00 etc) that appeared in the fic, i will write anything you request. fastest hands first!
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this!
> 
> alternatively you can catch me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/basashichigo)
> 
> it will also mean a lot if you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/rikotan) ♥


End file.
